Health
Category: Slang & Terminology Health, represented by the red bar in the user interface, represents the character's life force (often called "hit points"). When a character's health reaches zero, the character dies. Health capacity All characters start with 100 health, and gain 20 health at each level up. This brings the health capacity to 480 at the highest level of 20. Players can increase their maximum health capacity by using certain items, such as Runes of Vigor, certain weapon upgrades (with the "hale" prefix, or the "fortitude" suffix), or temporarily through the use certain skills, such as Vital Blessing or Endure Pain. Health regeneration/degeneration The rate at which health regenerates (or degenerates) is represented by small arrows or "pips" that appear in the health bar. Each "pip" indicates 2 points per second of health recovery (arrows pointing to the right) or loss (arrows pointing to the left). Natural Health regeneration If a character is hurt, isn't attacking, and hasn't lost health recently (from damage, sacrifice, or health degeneration), then the character will slowly start gaining health regeneration as a form of natural healing. Natural health regeneration stops (and restarts) if he reaches full health or loses health. x = seconds after the last hit or sacrifice. y-red = gained health in total. y-green = health regeneration per seconds, 2 per pip. y-yellow = max gained health in total, reached after 17 seconds. :Ater 5 seconds you get a health regeneration of 1 :After 7 seconds you get a health regeneration of 2 :After 9 seconds you get a health regeneration of 3 :After 11 seconds you get a health regeneration of 4 :After 13 seconds you get a health regeneration of 5 :After 15 seconds you get a health regeneration of 6 :After 17 seconds you get a health regeneration of 7 until you reach full health. Maximum Health Regeneration The maximum net regeneration or degeneration is limited to ten pips. Example: If a character is both poisoned and burning, the character would normally have a total of -11 pips, but due to the limit the player will only suffer from -10 health regeneration. If they then have a Healing Breeze cast upon them that provides +3 regeneration, the net total will now be -8 pips (not -7, because the limit doesn't change the basic effects affecting the character). This is noticable when multiple hexes and conditions cause so much degeneration on a character that small amounts of regeneration may be completely useless. Health degeneration from conditions Players can gain health regeneration or suffer health degeneration from numerous Category:Conditions or skill effects. *Bleeding - health degeneration of 3 *Poisoned - health degeneration of 4 *Disease - health degeneration of 4 *Burning - health degeneration of 7 Related Skills Skills that cause "health gain" (or steal health) * Healing Signet, "Victory is Mine!" * Predator's Pounce, Predatory Season * Blood Magic: Blood Renewal, Order of the Vampire, Soul Leech, Unholy Feast, Vampiric Gaze, Vampiric Touch * Curses: Feast of Corruption, Insidious Parasite * Death Magic: Consume Corpse, Soul Feast, Taste of Death * No Attribute: Grenth's Balance * Ether Renewal *also see Skills that cause Healing Skills that affect maximum health * Defy Pain, Endure Pain * Fertile Season, Symbiosis * Vital Blessing * Aura of the Lich, Demonic Flesh Skills that cause health regeneration * "I Will Avenge You!", "I Will Survive!" * Melandru's Resilience, Symbiotic Bond, Troll Unguent * Healing Breeze, Mending, Shield of Regeneration, Succor, Watchful Spirit * Blood Renewal, Life Siphon, Life Transfer, Verata's Sacrifice, Well of Blood, Well of Power * Agnar's Rage, Crystal Hibernation, Dwayna's Blessing Skills cause health degeneration * Faintheartedness, Life Siphon, Life Transfer, Malaise, Parasitic Bond, Suffering, Well of Suffering, Wither * Conjure Phantasm, Crippling Anguish, Migraine, Phantom Pain * Spectral Agony *skills that cause bleeding, burning, disease, or poison